Ann Ketchum
by PerlaNemesis
Summary: After five years disappearance Ash elder sister Ann return. Though her mother wants to know where Ann was, she just says that it is secret. What Ann means? ON-HOLD!
1. Prologue

**Ann Ketchum**

After five years disappearance Ash elder sister Ann returns. Though her mother wants to know where Ann was, she just says that it is secret. What she means?

Story action starts at the last episode of "Battle Frontier".

Also I want to say that in this story Ash's father is dead. He was Pokémon Master, but when Ash was little he dead. Ric is Ash father's Pikachu.

_Thoughts_

translation from Pokémon language

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Pokémon. Pokémon belong to Takeshi Shudo, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and others. But I own Ann Ketchum, Pika, Ric and this story.**

**Prologue**

It was morning at Pallet town. Two kids, boy and girl, exclaimed to their mother and ran away. With them was Pikachu.

"Don't worry, mom! We will back soon!"- exclaimed girl. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore yellow shirt, bluish shorts and sneakers.

"Yeah! Bye mom!"- exclaimed boy. He also had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Boy wore black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Whew… We managed weasel out of work in garden!"-said boy happily.

"I agree with you, Ash. What do you think about going to visit professor Oak? I'm so happy, because soon I will start my own Pokémon journey!"-said girl also very happy.

"Me too!"- said Ash.

"But can start your journey after year while I have only few weeks to wait!"-girl said this time feeling happier.

"Ann, did you choose your starter Pokémon?"-said Ash trying to switch off conversation.

"I think he will be Bulbasaur. I like grass and electric Pokémon very much. But I want Pikachu more any than any other Pokémon!"-said Ann with sparkling eyes.

"Why Pikachu?"-asked Ash.

"You see, Pikachu was dad's favorite Pokémon."-explained Ann.

"I understand now…"

Suddenly both kids heard strange noise.

"Who is where?"- Ash became worried.

"I don't know… Noise is wafting from brush… "-answered Ann."Ric, prepare!"-Ann addressed to Pikachu, who was following her and Ash.

Ash, Ann and Ric seemed prepared to everything.

"Pikachu!"-from brush appeared Pikachu.

"It's wild Pikachu!!"-exclaimed Ash and Ann in chorus.

Sparks appeared from wild Pikachu's cheeks.

"I think that Pikachu wants to attack us! We better run!"-yelled out Ash.

"No way! I will battle with that Pikachu and I will catch him!"-answered Ann unhesitatingly.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm not crazy! Ric, thunderbolt!"

Ric threw strong thunderbolt at wild Pikachu. Wild Pikachu answered with strong thunderbolt, too. Sudden they again heard noise and then kids turned back their heads to see that's going on now, they saw group of beedrils. Ann grabbed wild Pikachu, while Ric jumped on Ash's shoulder and kids started to run to prof. Oak's laboratory, but beedrils still followed them. They were very close to kids, but then Ric jumped down from Ash shoulder and attacked them with thunderbolt. Beedrils flew away. Ann and Ash happily sighed. Wild Pikachu was still in Ann arms and seemed he even didn't want to escape. After few minutes they reached prof. Oak laboratory.

"Professor!"-called Ash and Ann then they entered in laboratory with both Pikachu.

"Ann, Ash. Good to see you two. What is this Pikachu?"-asked professor then he noticed wild Pikachu.

"We met this Pikachu, then we were going to your laboratory. He wanted to attack us, but now I think he doesn't want to go somewhere."-explained Ash.

Professor closely at wild Pikachu and finally said:

"This is girl Pikachu."

"Girl?! Can she be my starter Pokémon?"-asked Ann happily.

"I think she can."-replied professor.

"I will name her Pika. Pika, do you want be my starter Pokémon?"

"Pika! Yes!"

"Yay! I have my starter Pokémon!"-said Ann very happy. Ash wanted to give Pika a stroke, but she attacked him with thunder. Then Ann picked Pika in her arms and Pika didn't do anything.

"Pika likes only me!"- proudly said Ann.

"Just great…"-murmured Ash.

After few weeks in prof. Oak's laboratory:

"Ann, are you ready to begin your own Pokémon journey?" -asked prof. Oak. That day Ann wore yellow shirt, knee-high blue jeans and sneakers. On her back was yellow pack. On Ann's shoulder sat Pika, who now had two red ribbons on her ears.

"Of course I am, professor!"- said Ann. She seemed very enthusiastic.

"Very well. Here is your PokeDex and your pokeballs. "-said professor Oak.

"Thank you, professor."

"Good luck in your journey. Inform us about your journey sometimes. "

"Of course!"- exclaimed Ann and ran from laboratory. Outside she saw her mom and Ash with Ric waiting for her.

"I'm ready. Don't worry, mom. I will call you then I will arrive to Viridian City Pokémon Center."

"Okay. Good luck, sweetheart."

"Good luck!"- smiled Ash. Then he reached his hand to pat Pika, bit her cheeks started to sparkle and pulled his hand away from Pika. Suddenly, Ric jumped on Ann's left shoulder.

"Ric wants to travel with me."-Ann smiled happily, while unhappy Ash frowned.

"I guess Ric can travel with you for awhile, but later send him home, okay?"- decided Mrs. Ketchum

"Thanks, mom!"- happily exclaimed Ann and skittered down the road.

"Ann, wait! You forgot Ric's pokeball!.."- shouted Mrs. Ketchum in tow, but she didn't hear any answer.

After few days:

"Mom, Ann called!"- said Ash happily then his mother returned from garden.

"How is she doing?"

"She said fine. Viridian City gym leader was out of city, so now she is going to Pewter City. Ann already caught Bulbasaur and Oddish. "

"That's great!"- smiled Mrs. Ketchum.

After few days Ann called and said, that she has Boulder badge and is going to Cerulean City. Few days passed and Ann proudly said, that she has Cascade badge. Ann said that she will call at Saffron City's Pokémon Center, but she didn't… Few months passed without any news from Ann. Mrs. Ketchum accessed to Officer Jenny because of Ann's disappearance. Sadly, search was unsuccessful. Mrs. Ketchum tried to persuade Ash from becoming Pokémon trainer, but discouragements didn't help. Then Ash turned 10, he started his Pokémon journey with secret wish, that one day he will see his sister.

* * *

So what do you think about prologue? Please tell me if I should change Ric's name. Sorry, I am not very good at names. I think chapter 1 will be soon (maybe even this week). Please review.


	2. Welcome home!

Sorry for waiting, but when I was ready to update, something happened to my computer and internet stopped working. Luckily my dad repaired my computer, so now I can update.

This and following chapters are a bit short, but later chapters will be longer.

In this chapter story begins. Action takes five years after prologue, in the last "Battle Frontier" episode.

If you have ideas for my story, tell me.

_Thoughts_

[translation from Pokémon language]

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Pokémon. Pokémon belong to Takeshi Shudo, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and others. But I own Ann Ketchum, Pika, Ric and this story.**

**2. "Welcome home"**

After five years:

It was beautiful evening in Pallet town. Professor Oak was sitting in his room when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"_Who could be at this time?"_ – thought prof. and looked at clock which showed 9 p.m. He signed and went to the door to look who came.

Tracy was standing by doors and was talking with unknown girl, when prof. showed up. Girl noticed professor and cheered up.

"Hi professor I hope I didn't disturb you. I know that now is evening, but I will come out quickly." – said teen girl non-stopping cheerfully. She really looked a lot of like Delia Ketchum and her dead husband. Girl had loose black hair, blue eyes. She wore yellow dress and sneakers. On girl's shoulder was sitting Pikachu which had red in ribbon on her each ear. In her lap girl had another Pikachu which looked older than that Pikachu on girl's shoulder. Both Pikachu looked very happy.

"Ann…. is… that… you?..."- narrowly said prof. Oak. He looked very surprised.

"Yup. That's me. The one and only – Ann Ketchum"-cheerfully said girl."How are you doing professor?"

"I'm all right… Ash is at home. He will leave tomorrow. But where you were all these five years?"-asked professor still surprised.

"I will tell next time. I'm going home now. I missed mom very much."-said Ann and gave to professor five pokeballs.

"See you, professor"-shouted Ann and ran away before professor could say anything.

"_I can't wait to see mom's face. She will be very surprised, then she will see me_."-thought Ann while running to her home. Then Ann reached her home, she stopped and after few seconds knocked at door.

"Who could be at this time? Maybe someone needs help? That do you think, Ash?"-said surprised Mrs. Ketchum.

"Maybe.."-muttered Ash.

"Mimey, look who is there"-Mrs. Ketchum told her Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime [Okay]"-answered he and ran to open door.

Ann was surprised to see Mr. Mime, but she heard mom's voice and ran to the room with both pikachu leaving Mr. Mime completely puzzled next to open door. Ann happily ran in the room and hugged her mom.

"Mom, do you remember me?"-asked Ann. Delia Ketchum and Ash looked at Ann very surprised.

"Ann?.. Is that… really you?.."-said very surprised her mom.

"Who else could be? You have only one daughter and one son."-smiling said girl.-"I miss you, mom, very much."

"Pi pika pi! [We too!]"-said both Pikachu.

"I can't believe… Ric and Pika""-said Delia and older, whose name was Ric, jumped into in her lap. Pika was just happy to see trainer's mom. Ash wanted to pet Pika, but received strong thunder shock from her.

"Someone newer changes…"-muttered Ash. His worried Pikachu ran to his trainer and then saw, that Ash is ok, turned to Pika and his cheeks started sparkling. Pika's cheeks also started sparkling. It looked like on more second and they will start battle, but Ric began to explain something for them in Pokémon language and both pikachu calmed down.

"So, Ash, is that Pikachu yours?"

"Yes, he is my first Pokémon and best friend!"-said Ash very proudly.

"What?! First Pokémon? How that happened?"-said very surprised Ann.

"Long story…"-mumbled Ash in a shame and changed topic:

"By the way, where you were? We all thought that you are dead!"

"But I'm standing right here before you and mom, alive."-answered Ann and also changed topic.

"Now you are Pokémon trainer, aren't you? Better tell me about your journeys, ok?"

Mom still was exited and offered to sat and talk. She was very happy, because Ann returned. Mrs. Ketchum hoped that now Ann always will stay at home. Delia almost cried from joy. She had lost hope to see her daughter alive. Ann and Ash also were happy to see each other after 5 years. However something wasn't right. Ann even one time didn't mention where she was. She just listened Ash and mom's stories, but said nothing herself, asked about journey become nervous and immediately changed topic. After all ate, went to sleep.

Today was very good day for me because I watched "Pokemon Heroes" (one TV chanel in my country showed it).

In next chapter Ann will meet Gary. That chapter also a bit explains about Ann's disapearence.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please rewiev.


	3. Secret

As I promised, here's chapter two. I know that Gary and Ash didn't stay at Pallet Town for night, but in my story they do. I you don't mind that. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Takeshi Shudo, Nintendo and others. I own Ann Ketchum and this story.**

_thoughts_

[translation from Pokémon language]

**Secret**

Ann was lying in her bed and thinking about her journey.

"_Lots of things happened."_-Ann turned her head and looked at Pika.

"I already miss Thunder and girls... I really want to return, but you know, Pika, that I can't leave mom now… I just returned… Five years passed like five days…"

"Pikachuu. [I know]"-said Pika and cuddled closer to her trainer.

"We will stay at home for few months… Mom must be very lonely… You know I have been gone for five years and Ash also doesn't stay at home for long…"

Ann went silent, but after few minutes she spoke:

"I can't tell mom or Ash about Thunder… We will return…"

Then Ann heard her mom's voice:

"Are you sleeping?"

"No, mom."-answered Ann.

Mrs. Ketchum walked in room, closed door and sat on Ann's bed.

"Ann, I want to talk with you."-said Mrs. Ketchum.

"About that? If you are going ask there I have been, then I can't tell you that, though I would like to…"

"But why? I'm your mother. I will never tell anyone."

Mrs. Ketchum looked at her daughter who still didn't say any word.

"It has to do with pokemon, am I right?"-finally said Ann's mom.

Ann almost fell from her bed and shouted very surprised.

"What?! How did you know?"

"Just guessed... Your father also acted similar then he had secrets, especially if they were about pokemon... He dead because of these secrets…"-Mrs. Ketchum looked at Ann with sadness in her face.

"It's not true!!! Dad loved pokemon! He wanted to help them, protect them! Dad didn't want that something would happen to pokemon, that's why he kept in secret everything! It's not pokemon fault that Dad died!"-Ann screamed these words almost crying. She loved her Dad then he was alive. He was Pokemon Master. He had many strong pokemon. Where his pokemon are now, Ann didn't know. She was only four and Ash only three years old then their beloved Dad passed away. It was such a big shock to Ann and Ash. Only one Dad's pokemon left – Rick the Pikachu. He was with his Master till the last moment. Rick always liked to play with Ash and Ann. Then his Master dead Rick was very sad. He even didn't eat for few days. When Ann saw Mr. Mime she thought that it is one of Ash's or Dad's pokemon so she didn't ask her Mom about it.

"That means you won't tell me anything."-said Ann's mother.

"I told that can't do that! If I tell you many pokemon will be in danger! I can't trust anyone! You will be in danger, too! GOODNIGHT!!!"-Ann screamed ant turned her face from her mother.

Sad Mrs. Ketchum left room and Ann started to cry. It was very painful for her to remember her Dad.

"She doesn't understand now… But I'm sure she will, Pika…"-said Ann to her pikachu.

Next morning 10 a.m. next to prof. Oak's laboratory door

"Good morning, Professor! How my pokemon are doing?"-in front of professor stood Ann with Pika on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Ann…"-greeted professor, though he didn't expect to see her so early. Professor thought that Ann will come at evening, not in the morning.

"Your Pokémon are doing fine. Tracey is feeding them, now. If you want, you can come, too."

"No, thanks. I will come after hour. Bye!"- shouted Ann and ran away.

"Wait, Ann! Gary is also in Pallet!"-shouted professor, but Ann didn't hear him. Professor signed.

"We will go to see our favorite places. Is that okay, Pika?"-Ann asked her pikachu.

"Pika! [Ok!]"-said Pika happily.

Ann and Pika went to see sea, because Ann really loved to look at sea when she lived in Pallet. While Pika was admiring sea, someone caught Ann's attention. It was teenager boy with brown hair. Boy turned his head and Ann recognized her childhood friend – Gary Oak.

"Hey, Gary!"-shouted Ann and ran towards him.

"Who are you?"-asked Gary surprised and a bit angry.

"Don't you remember me? Think well."-laughed Ann and Gary gave her angry look.

"_She looks similar to Ann. That's impossible! Ann is dead!"_ –thought Gary. He looked at smiling Ann.

"Still can't remember? That's too bad. I came to say "hi", but my best friend doesn't remember me."-said Ann pretending to be sad.

"I don't know you."-said Gary angrily.

"Maybe Pika can help you to remember me."-said Ann and winked.

"What?! You mean that pikachu is Pika?"-asked now totally confused Gary. Ann just nodded her head.

"That means you are…"

"Yup! The only and the best – Ann Ketchum and Pika the Pikachu!"

"_No way! That girl really is Ann! No doubt. Hard to believe… But it's true!"_-thought Gary and looked at Ann confused.

"Where you have been all this time?"-asked Gary. Smile faded from Ann's face.

"I can't say…"-she said quietly.

"_Please don't ask anything else. Don't ask anything."_-pleaded Ann in her minds.

"If don't want tell me, that's okay.-answered

Ann wanted to jump from joy. She didn't like that people were asking about her disappearance.

"How are you doing? Ash told me, that you want to be Pokemon researcher."

"I'm doing fine. Come to laboratory. I will tell you everything while going."

"Okay!"-said Ann happily and slightly blushed, but Gary didn't notice that.

Then Gary and Ann came back to lab, professor returned Ann's pokemon to her.

"Thank you, professor!"-thanked Ann and accidentally looked at clock.

"Ash is leaving after few minutes! I gotta go! See ya!!"-shouted Ann and from lab with full speed.

"Someone never changes."-said Gary smiling.

Then Ann came back home, her mom was already waving for Ash, Pikachu and Aipom.

"Good luck in your journeys, Ash!"-shouted Ann to Ash, still panting. Ash turned his head and also shouted:

"Bye!"-waved Ash and left for new journey.

* * *

I updated before New Year as I promised. But I can't decide next chapter, because I have two versions of next chapter. Nr. 1 – Tracey goes to Cerulean City and Ann comes too. There Ann meets Misty.

Chapter probably will be short (shorter than this one). Might have slight Handymanshipping (Tracey and Daisy) and Pokeshipping (Ash and Misty) (from Misty's side).

Nr. 2 Two Ann's friends appear. So does Team Rocket (**not** Jessie, James and Meowth, but my created ones). More of Ann's disappearance will be explained.

If you, readers, will chose Nr. 1, then Nr. 2 will come after chapter four- as chapter five. But if readers will choose Nr. 2, I won't write Nr.1 as chapter five. Version 1 isn't important for story. Tell your opinions in reviews. I hope I didn't confuse you. :)

Happy New Year!


	4. Friends and Foes

I'm sorry that I didn't update for a long time. But some things happened in school… But here's chapter 3. In this chapter four more my own characters appear.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, Takeshi Shudo, Nintendo and others. I own Ann Ketchum, Kate, Lisa, Ron and ****Hannah, and this story.**

_thoughts_

[translation from Pokemon language]

**Friends and foes**

After Ash left, Ann ran to train. She found peaceful place in the forest.

"Pika, we must train, so you will train with Tiny."-shouted Ann to her pokemon. Both of them nodded.

"Ok, Pika – thunderbolt. Tiny, use whine whip!"

Pika realized thunderbolt, but Tiny dodged and used whine whip and hit Pika.

"Very well, but don't dodge opponent's attack!"

While Ann was busy with training, two people watched her hidden in the tree.

"We will wait till her pokemon get weak and then attack," whispered one of humans.

"But if she won't train her other pokemon? And that if someone will hear us?"-whispered back another human.

"Don't worry so much. None will her us. We **must** teach that little brat. She got in our way too many times."

"Okay okay…"-answered second human.

Ann without knowing that two humans were watching her, trained her Pika and Tiny till they tired.

"You two did great job. Return now to your pokeballs,"-said Ann to her pokemon.

"Now!"- shouted first human. Second one followed the first one.

"Ariados – spider web !"- shouted first human and realized Ariados from it's pokeball. Human was a young man. He wore black shirt with red T on it, black pants and sneakers. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"Spinarak, you too!" - shouted second human. That was a young woman who wore almost the same outfit as man, but instead of pants she had skirt. She had long black hair which was tied in ponytail, and brown eyes.

"Tie that brat to tree!"- ordered both Team Rocket members.

Ann didn't have time to think and before she could do anything, she was tied to the tree. Ann was surprised, but not because she was attacked, but because she knew those two Team Rocket members and would have never guessed that they could find her and attack in her own hometown!

"Long time no see, huh? How are doing, brat? Doesn't look like fine to me."

"Don and Hannah, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? You know very well why we are here. Where's Zapdos?"

"Zapdos? I had never seen any Zapdos."

"Oh, really?"- laughed Don.

"Enough games, Don. You know very well that Boss is angry because we still hadn't completed our mission! We must catch Zapdos!" - Hannah said angrily.

"Calm down. I will force her to tell us everything. Ariados use poison sting!"

"Mana – gust!"- shouted someone from above.

Don, Hannah and Ann looked surprised and saw Pidgeot and Fearow. Two girls were sitting on them. Soon both birds landed and girls jumped. One girl looked calm. She had long dark blue hair which reached her ankles and green eyes. Girl wore white shirt, blue shorts and sneakers.

Other girl looked like she was ready to attack. She had a bit dirty long blonde hair which reached her ankles and blue eyes. This girl wore red shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Her shirt was a bit dirty and her jeans were a little tore, but girl didn't care.

"Team Rocket, we have unfinished business!"- shouted second girl.

"I'm happy that you two are here, but could you help me?!"- Ann shouted to two girls.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget you, but first we must defeat them!"- shouted back blonde girl. Meanwhile blue haired girl went to Ann and freed her.

"We will back!"- shouted Team Rocket and used one smoke bomb. Then everything cleared, girls saw grey helicopter with red R on it.

"They got away! Why?!! I could have defeated them with one hit!"- blonde girl was almost crying from irritation.

"Lisa, calm down!"- shouted Ann. "You are acting like a little kid."

"But…"- blonde girl known as Lisa, lowered her head.

"So, they followed you here? Hmm… It's not good…"- said blue haired girl.

"What should we do? I don't want my Mom and others to find out about Thunder,"- said worried Ann.

"I think the best thing we can do is returning to the Island,"- calmly said blue haired girl.

"But, Kate!.. I just returned home yesterday after five years!"- shouted Ann almost crying.

"There is no other way and you **know** that. I didn't see my family and friends for five years, too. But we can't just leave them alone. They are **Legendary Pokemon** and they are very rare. Many people would do anything to see and catch **them**. Ann, I know it's hard for you, but you knew everything and, yet, you decided to stay with **them**. Besides them, many other Pokemon live in the Island. Seems like Team Rocket found out about the Island, so we must come back, because we chose to protect **them**,"- blue haired girl, known as Kate, said. She hoped that her friend would understand how much it was important for them to return. Kate knew that Team Rocket was up for something and girls always must be ready.

"Ann, I think you should go and tell your mother that you are leaving," – after few minutes of silence, Kate said.

"I agree. You will come with us, right?"- asked Lisa.

"Of course, I will go with you two!" – Ann almost shouted and ran to her home. Lisa and Kate followed.

At Ketchum's house

"You are leaving?! But that's impossible! You just returned to your home!" – Delia Ketchum was crying. She couldn't believe that her daughter, who seemed to be lost forever but returned home, was leaving again. Delia knew that Ann loves Pokemon very much, but she was afraid that Ann will die just like he– Ann and Ash's father and Delia's husband. Mrs. Ketchum tried to stop her daughter from leaving, but Ann didn't listen.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I love you, but I must do this because that's my duty. I'm sure that you understand me. I want to stay, but I can't. I'm sorry, but now I'm going to pack my bag,"- and Ann ran upstairs. After few minutes she and her friends left Pallet town. Ann wanted to stay with her mother, but now she had more important things to worry about.

"I will fly on Mana and you two on Fearow. We should be back before it gets dark,"- said Lisa and realized her Pidgot and Fearow from their PokeBalls. Lisa sat on Pidgeot, while Ann and Kate sat on Fearow. Soon two birds pokemon flew into the air.

* * *

Author's note: I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a half year. I know that his chapter is a bit short, but I couldn't think anything more. However this chapter is very important: four new characters appeared and I think now you should know who Thunder is, if you read carefully. If you didn't, in next chapter you will find out who it is. Till the next chapter. ^^


End file.
